


Enter Hina Yumi! Aftermath!

by ALRevenantsGirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Other, Robot Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl
Summary: Contains NSFW subject..please DO NOT READ if uncomfortable with sexual themes or a Minor. I have given you a warning!---Now that's outta the way..if your still here ENJOY THE STORY!
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Enter Hina Yumi! Aftermath!

Awaking inside the Healing chamber, within the infirmary, Hina reaches to her stomach and runs her fingers over a scar. She remembers what had happened. Loba had used a Temporary Memory Jammer on Revenant. 

Which made him impale her against his own free will. This made anger swell up inside her. Being a ex-assassin who was played into murdering her own family, Hina wasn't about to let Loba get away with this unscathed. 

The legend pressed the release button and the Healing chamber was drained, opening up to soon let Hina step upon the floor of the airship. She grabbed a towel from one of the medical MRVNs standing nearby and dried her face and hair. The MRVNs also gave her a change of dry clothing which she hurriedly put on. 

Stretching, she soon felt a rumble throughout the airship. Hina poked her head out the door and heard yelling. She was surprised really since the infirmary was pretty isolated in the back of the airship. Heading to the commotion she passed Pathfinder's little workshop area, where the MRVN just so happen to be. She knocked on the doorway and the MRVN sprung to life. He waved his goofy hello to her and Hina walked inside.

"So Pathy..what happened after the match yesterday?"

She sat ontop the worktable as Pathfinder came in front of her. He replayed the scenario on his video monitor. Hina watched herself die on the screen and touched her scar. She could hear other legends in the background. 

She heard Natalie burst into tears as well seeing Renee cross in front of Pathfinder to comfort her. Hina heard Ajay cussing up a storm and being very pissed at Loba.

The video soon cut to when Revenant and the others got onto the airship. She watched as Loba had been flung across the room and had her jaw broken. Then seeing Anita and Pathfinder apprehending Revenant to make sure he didn't cause significant 'deadly' damage to Loba. 

The video cut again with Anita and Loba gone. Revenant's angered screams were only heard then silence. Pathfinder had let him go and she watched her beloved just stand there. She seen Natalie approach Revenant, which surprised her. Hina knew Nat wasn't to fond of Revenant, but tolerated him for her sake.

She watched on as Natalie gave Revenant a hug and her eyes widened when he returned the hug back. Others in the background were heard being surprised as well. Once the hug was over with Revenant told Pathfinder to take him to the infirmary. Pathy led him there with the video cutting again. But this time to Loba walking down the hall away from the infirmary. 

Revenant made no move toward her but she stopped and said something to him. His yellow optics flashed and he stopped with Pathfinder. "Girly..you have made a huge mistake today..watch your back. Cause I will find something you love and I will take it away..again." Hina didn't hear a response from Loba cause Pathfinder had broke the intensity by tugging Revenant along. 

The video did it's final cut inside the infirmary and Hina heard Revenant's message to stay away from him for her safety. The recording ends and Hina looks at Pathfinder. "He wants me to stay away? But..it wasn't his fault." She hopped down to the floor and Pathfinder put his metal hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Friend..." 

The purple haired legend sighed and smiled abit. There was suddenly a loud gasp at the door and both Hina and Pathfinder looked. It was Natalie, Octavio as well as Ramya, who had been eliminated from today's match. They hurried into the workshop and gave a group hug to Hina. Natalie had tears streaming down her face, which made Hina tear up a little too.

After the hugging stopped Natalie took Hina's hand and squeezed gently, "I hope you plan on speaking to Revenant..him seeing you will surely get his circuitry the spark it needs!" Hina pulled her hand away gently. 

"Revenant doesn't want Hina around anymore." 

Pathfinder replied and the situation turned awkward cause of how naturally positive it sounded coming from him. Octavio dinked Pathfinder's lens with his knuckle, "I think what our amigo here is saying, is that Senor Loincloth might be keeping distance just for your safety. But I do agree with Nat. Talk to him chica, it'll make him feel better." Hina looked around at everyone and she nodded. 

There was a snicker behind the group of legends. They turned around to see Loba. Hina stepped forward to only have Octavio block her. Natalie narrowed her eyes, "Why are you here Loba?" The thief smiled and leaned against the doorway. She motioned her hand toward Hina, "Seems our little Siren has made a full recovery..." Loba scanned the room with her amber eyes and smirked. "It looks like your boyfriend isn't around..shame.." Hina shoved pass Octavio to punch Loba but Natalie beat her to it. 

The young engineer looked at Loba, who rubbed her jaw, "Leave! I will not standby while you tease Hina for not having Revenant around.." Octavio chimed in as well saying that he's still in the match so teasing about it was unnecessary. 

Loba rolled her eyes, " Enjoy your friends fighting your battles little Siren.." She left and Natalie rubbed her fist. Octavio chuckled, " Chica..your pretty tough for punching Loba. But tah..your hand gonna be ok?" Natalie nodded looked at Hina. "So you and Revenant are together now hm?" The ex-assassin huffed, " Yes..we are. But after what happened yesterday..I doubt it." She crouched sadden. Natalie crouched beside her and nudged her. Hina looked at her friend who was smiling. " As long as you don't give up..Revenant will see you'll still stand by him even after what happened. He really is less scary you know..ever since he met you.." 

Octavio joined both girls crouching, "Totally..he's way more chilled out..I mean he still can be a stick in the mud sometimes.." Hina giggled and stood up. " Thanks guys..I promise I will talk to him." Natalie stood and hugged her purple haired friend. After they left Hina told Pathfinder thank you for showing her the recording and left. 

Walking to the lobby area of the airship she heard the announcer over the comms, "THAT ENDS TODAY'S MATCH! HERE ARE YOUR APEX CHAMPIONS!" Hina looked at the screen flashing Revenant and his teammates Bloodhound and Caustic. There was shuffling of footsteps ahead as the other legends moved to seats or the kitchen area, Hina was greeted by Elliott. She gave him a hug and he commented on how cool it was she recovered. She nodded but caught sight of Revenant and excused herself. 

Hina approached him as he turned around. Revenant locked eyes with her, both of them not saying anything. Natalie, Octavio and everyone else watched on till Revenant gave off a heavy metallic sigh. He moved to the side and Hina put her hand on his synthetic stomach. 

Revenant paused and grabbed her arm, "I need you to stay away from me.." 

Hina shook her head no and looked up at him. The simulacrum didn't look down at her but dropped his hand from her arm. The ex-assassin used her hover ability to bring her face to face with Revenant. She took her hands and put them on his cheeks.

Revenant's gaze met Hina's.

The ex-assassin leaned in and kissed him. Revenant placed his metallic hands on her waist pulling her closer. The other legends watched in silence but Octavio's cheering suddenly made some of them join in. 

Hina continued to caress Revenant's cheek, placing her forehead to his, "I know what happened yesterday was tough...but you can't just decide what's best for me...ok?" 

The simulacrum had closed his eyes giving off another deep metallic sigh. His grip got abit tighter on Hina's waist, "Your right..I can't. It seems your loyalty to me has been unchanged.." 

Hina kissed his forehead, "Of course my loyalty and love for you is unchanged. It wasn't your fault. So I need you to not beat yourself up about it. Anything that happens from now on..we go through it together." 

The simulacrum agreed and put Hina on the ground. The other legends had applauded for them. Except for Loba who looked on in disgust. She scoffed and left for her room. Anita caught her leaving but didn't go after her. The situation between them was still to fresh in her mind. If anything, the sergeant would need time to forgive Loba. Her actions on trying to ruin Revenant's life by killing someone he loves just wasn't right. Hina shouldn't be killed cause she fell in love with the Sim. 

Anita and the other legends finally dispersed to their rooms leaving Revenant and Hina in the lobby area of the airship. Revenant had held onto Hina and sat on the sofa with her. Hina moved to sit on his lap facing him. His gaze meeting hers. 

While their eyes were locked Hina had positioned Revenant's hand on her stomach under her shirt. His systems whirred loudly and his face and body got warmer signaling his face was hot with blush. 

The simulacrum moved his hand slowly upward, feeling the bump of her scar. He paused, "Hina..I'm sorr.." She cut him short by pressing her lips to his. He got the message-she doesn't blame him for what happened. Revenant continued moving his hand up over her stomach, feeling Hina's breathe become slow. His hand touched the bottom of something soft. Making Hina slightly shiver. 

Revenant pushed his hand up further and gently gripped the soft plump breast- causing Hina to shiver more. She pressed her face against the side of Revenant's neck. He moved his hands to her sides turning and laying her on the sofa. He loomed over the small legend as he seem to get lost in her green eyes.

Hina wrapped her arms around Revenant's neck pulling him closer to kiss him. The mechanisms of his body whirred and shift. He was becoming more aroused as they continued. His yellow optics flashed in the dim light, as he released a low growl. 

Hina let her nails scrap against his back-Revenant's sensors releasing a pulse through him. The simulacrum's moan was very soft. Hina wanted to hear it louder so she scratched his back harder. Revenant's sensors went off again. He moaned in her ear louder. 

The ex-assassin giggled and Revenant's bright optics met hers, "Ohh girly..this is just the beginning." Hina kissed him and booped above where his nose would be, "Show me more.." Revenant growled with a smile on his face. Picking up Hina and taking her to their room. 

Once there he put Hina on the bed and closed the shutter door to the room locking it. Turning seeing Hina undress made his groin vibrate as his built-in dick unsheathed itself. The ex-assassin blushed getting more aroused. She took Revenant's hand as he approached the bed- to only pull him onto it. 

A chuckle came from him. He grabbed Hina by the shoulders and pushed her on her back. Looming over her and looking deeply into her green cybernetic eyes. Revenant began to kiss Hina on her lips. Then he moved to her cheek, kissing it tenderly. 

He continued down to her neck then to her chest. Hina slightly gasped and grabbed Revenant's head. His mouth opened releasing warm steam onto Hina's chest. A slender black synthetic tongue slithered onto Hina's breasts and ran over them. Hina softly moaned as feeling the soft material circle her nipples.

Revenant traced his tongue downward running over Hina's stomach edging closer to her pussy. Hina shifted, resting her hands on top his head. Revenant's tongue slipped inside making his girlfriend jolt and moan with pleasure. Hearing her made his dick twitch with anticipation. Hina gripped Revenant's bandana on his head, her eyes closed and biting her lip to keep herself from moaning to loudly. 

Revenant couldn't wait anymore, he pulled his head back and sat up right. Shifting to his knees, spreading Hina's legs open. Holding onto them as he entered inside of her. Hina gripped the cover of the bed moaning. 

Revenant began to move his hips back and forth, watching Hina's face express pleasure. She tried covering her face with her arm as he begun to pick up speed. Revenant thrusted making Hina moan abit louder. He let go of one of her legs to move her arm from her face. 

"I wanna see your face Hina."

He thrusted again making her jolt and arch her back. Hina's mind was spinning with nothing but pleasure. Revenant's pace quickened, as Hina's pussy walls tightened around the synthetic flesh- sending waves of pleasure to him. 

He grunted releasing her legs and gripped the covers as looming over her. Hina kissed Revenant as he brung his face close to hers. He then went to her neck and bit softly, hearing her moan his name. 

Revenant suddenly eased up and pulled out. He told Hina to lay on her stomach with her knees propped up and butt facing him. Positioning himself, Revenant pushed his dick inside of Hina's pussy once again. She moaned into the covers and felt her beloved start to thrust. 

He placed a hand on her back, his sharp ends pricking the surface of her skin. Clawing gently down her back Hina moaned his name again. Revenant brung his hand to her head and gripped her hair pulling it back toward him. 

This forced Hina to use her arms as support. He didn't let up, he continued thrusting and pulling her upward. Hina rose up right as Revenant's dick did a final push inside her releasing cum. She moaned cumming with him, as he had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling forward. 

He let her go once she was ok to steady herself. His dick retracted as soon as he pulled out. Hina laid down and looked at her lover patting beside her. Revenant laid next to her facing her.

Letting Hina scoot closer she cuddled against his metal frame. She caressed his cheek, "I love you so much. You really don't know how much you mean to me truly." 

Revenant's yellow optics glowed brightly lighting up Hina's face. He closed his eyes embracing her. He was grateful for having her in his life. It seemed like he suffered all those years under Hammond and the Syndicate's control to only break free and be led to her embrace. He opened his eyes looking at a fast asleep Hina.

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "I love you too. "


End file.
